


Bright lights

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha Luther Hargreeves, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Klaus guardian angel, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drug Use, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Omega Ben Hargreeves, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Klaus tries to stop Luther from doing something stupid, however, Luther had something else in mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“I want to be like you,” Luther said to Klaus, he blinked as he pulled back a little and looked the big guy up and down. “You are carefree and don’t care what people think.” Number 1 continued to say,  
“No no you don’t want to be like me,” Klaus tells him, Luther stood up and walked passed his brother heading for bedrooms. “Where are you going?” He asked   
“You have drugs in your room.” Klaus scrambled to stand up and chase after Luther.   
“Stop Luther you don’t want to do that!” He yells as he tried to pull him back but Luther being bigger and stronger than he pushed Klaus into the wall.

His head hit the wall and made slide down stun he could only hear the muffled sound of his room being trashed by Luther as he looked for his drug. Ben appeared in his spinning vision “You got to get up Klaus you need to stop him before he does something really stupid.” Klaus frowned wondering how he could stop a man who is built like King Kong and throws like the hulk. Luther stomped out and walked into Diego’s room figuring that he must have raided the omega’s room and took his stash. He had found something a couple of small pills and swallowed two small pills as he walked back out of the room. He stood over Klaus and looked down at him tilting his head at his brother, reaching out he picked up Klaus just as his vision cleared.  
“Luther?” He groaned as he was spun around and then pressed back into the wall. “No stop let go.” Klaus suddenly becomes aware of his brother trying to pull his trousers down, but them being almost skin tight he was having trouble getting them down his hips. “Luther stops please,” Klaus begged. Luther warped his hand around his throat tightened and started to squeak.  
“You let anyone fuck you, whoring yourself out fucking your way through the city. I’m sure you could fit me in.” He growled as he ripped the trouser.

Ben lashed out knocking Luther sending him back into the other wall; number one hit his head cracking the wall as he slumped down. The mixture of booze and drugs keeping him under, Ben didn’t think about how he managed to pull Luther off Klaus all he could think about is rushing over to him. “Klaus.” He whimpered as he knelt there looking down at his brother.  
“KALUS WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?” Came a voice of Diego, Ben let out a sigh as he heard the heavy foot's steps rushing up the stairs. He then stood in the hallways and started at the crumple hep on the floor. “KALUS!” He yelled as he rushes over to his side and moved him onto his back notices the blood running down the side of his face and the bruises started to bloom on his skin. “Hey, Klaus come on wake up?” He tries to wake his brother up by shaking him and tapping him in the face. 

But when Klaus didn’t respond he tried to find his pulse “Shit.” He whispered Ben eyes widen as he looked down at his omega’s brother when he realised that Diego couldn’t find a pulse. He ripped away the rest of the torn shirt and started to do CPR, he started with compressions his shoulders rising up and down before he moved to tilt the omega’s head back and pinching his nose and pressed his mouth to his mouth. “Come on Klaus.” He growled, there was a noise in the hallway making Diego look up as he went back to doing compression and sees Grace stood in the hallway, he faltered for a moment shocked to see her back on and working. “M-Mom?” Klaus then gasped and groaned as he rolled onto his side. 

Grace walks over and kneels on the ground as he cups Klaus’s face as he groans “Bring him to the medical room.” Grace said, as she looked at Diego, he nods and scoops the omega up into his arms and stands, he turned and saw Luther stood there slumped against the wall. He looked down at Klaus who was now whimpering as he turned his head into Diego’s throat, he was breathing in his scent. “Diego goes please, I will deal with Luther.” She tells him, as she could sense the alpha’s anger, “Diego.”   
“I’m going.” He growled as he walked down the hallway, all he could think of how Luther laid there with his jeans open and his cock hanging out and then there is Klaus who looks like he came off second best with the wolfman. 

He carried into the room and then placed him on the table and started to take the remains of his shirt and started to clean the blood off his skin. Klaus opened his eyes and blinked up at him “Diego?” He whimpered   
“You're okay I got you.” He whispered as he ran his fingers through the omega’s hair not caring that he had blood on his hands.  
“Luther he...he found the drugs.” He tells him hoarsely, as he looks up at him.   
“I knew I should have burnt that shit.” He growled as he looked up as Grace hurries into the room putting on some gloves.   
“Saw Dad, he’s a twat.” He mumbled as he passed out again.


	2. Chapter 2

Luther woke up his whole body hurt and his head; he sat up and groaned as he put his hands to his head. Last night was a bit of a blur he remembers finding out that his father had sent him to the moon for nothing and then he got drunk. Pushing himself out of bed he walked over to the door and opens it just in time to be punched by Diego. He stumbled back and fell on his backside as he held his nose before looking up at his brother. “What was that for?” He hissed as he felt his headache worsen.   
“For what you did to Klaus and tried to do!” He snarled before turning around and stomping his way back down the hall.

Getting up again Luther hissed at the pain in his nose and wondered if Diego had broken up, he looked up to see Allison and Vanya stood in the doorway with grimaces on their faces. “Do you understand what he was talking about?” He asked the girls,  
“Well after you polished dad’s drinks bar you went looking for Klaus’ drugs,” Allison said, with her arms folded across her chest. He blinks at her not sure what to say he doesn’t remember any of that well maybe the drinking.   
“I-I don’t remember.” He tells them  
“You pushed Klaus into the wall giving him concussion as you wrecked his room looking for drugs.”Allison continued.   
“When you couldn’t find them you seem to remember Diego raiding Klaus’ room and taking all his drugs to help him clean up,” Vanya added as she kept her hands in her pockets, she had come back after her fight with Leonard and was ready to tell her siblings where to stick. But with Five curled up in bed with a wound to his side and Klaus looking black and blue, all thoughts of a fight left her mind. Allison put her hand on the omega’s back as she looked back at Luther.   
“I still don’t understand? I’m sorry I hurt Klaus but...”  
“No, no, no stop talking,” Allison said as she stepped into the room Luther looked down at her and saw how angry she was with him. “You found the drugs in Diego’s room before he could get rid of them; you took a couple and then attacked Klaus.” 

His eyes widen and he looked from her to Vanya who just nodded to him “He’s lying if that is what he is telling you! No, I would never... not him... No!” He yelled as he stepped away from the Allison.   
“It’s on Video Luther.” The omega tells him “We saw it all; if it wasn’t for Ben then you would have...” She couldn’t say it and just shook her head before turning away, while Allison just looked at him as if she was ready to punch him.   
“No I-I... Ben?”  
“It seems a sober Klaus is a powerful Klaus and used his powers to have Ben throw you off him and while he was dead himself for a short time he spoke to dad.” Allison says “But after mom put you to bed you stunk out and went partying at some rave.”   
“I don’t believe you.” He tells her as he dropped back onto his bed and stares at her in horror.

Diego walked back into his room where Klaus has curled up sleep in his bed, thanks to Luther wrecking the omega’s room Diego decide his omega was safer in his room. He sits on the bed and ran his fingers though Klaus’ hair and watched him start to wake up and turn to look up at him. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” He whispered, all his anger drained away as he looked at those green eyes. “Is there anything I can get you?”  
“Some waffles.” He mumbled, “Ummm some good a sticky waffles.” He then smiled at him.  
“Alright, I will be back soon.” He leans down and kisses the top of the omega’s head and leaves the room closing the door.   
“He likes you,” Ben said   
“Yeah, I got that.”


End file.
